


Not Dating

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Drunk Riza lets a former classmate think Roy's her boyfriend. Their friends think they should be dating seeing as they're practically married anyway. Only Roy and Riza seem to think they are not an item. They're just best friends, or so they say. What happens when Riza asks Roy to pretend to be her boyfriend at a high school reunion.





	Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).



> Written as a prompt on Tumblr for Emma. 
> 
> Fake Dating and innocent physical touch.

**Not Dating**

Riza finished her drink and put down her glass. She was faintly buzzing from the alcohol. She and Rebecca had been here for just over an hour. One cocktail had turned into three and they decided they might as well make a night of it.

Becca grabbed Riza’s arm, “Come on, let’s dance.”

Shaking her head, Riza said, “No chance, I’m not drunk enough yet.”

The dark haired woman stuck out her lower lip.

“Not going to work on me, Becca, but nice try.”

“But it’s my celebration. New job! New Becca!” She looked up hopefully. “Drunk Riza!” 

“I’m not going to say no to more alcohol. I told you about that school reunion, right?”

Becca scrunched her nose. “You’re better than any of those snobs.” She slammed her hand down on the table. “Ok then, Riza! Shots! My treat.”

Getting drunk was getting more appealing by the minute. 

Riza nodded. “Ok - I think we both need to let loose.”

Becca clapped and put her arm around her. “You’re talking sense, my friend.”

 

 

The two women linked arms and walked around the dance floor. Riza’s phone beeped. As she walked, she rummaged in her handbag and pulled out her phone. 

She smiled as she read the message. “It’s Roy. He’s on his way.”

Becca giggled. 

“What?”

“You and Roy are adorable.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “Roy and I are friends, will you quit trying to matchmake us?”

She had known Roy since they were kids when Roy had taken some private classes with her dad. He was her oldest and dearest friend. Their close relationship was scrutinised their other friends who were always trying to set them up. She would be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive but they were good as friends and the idea of risking it all was terrifying. Besides, she didn’t think Roy thought of her in a romantic way. She wasn’t the type he usually went for and he wasn’t the type they usually went for. 

“We’re friends and that’s that,” she muttered.

Becca frowned, “What did you say?”

Riza turned her head in case her friend would notice her blush. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks.

“I was just saying I’ll get them in,” she lied as they arrived at the counter. She squeezed between two men and caught the attention of the bartender.

“What can I get you lovely ladies?”

“Two tequilas, please.” 

Rebecca yelled over the loud music. “Two Long Island Ice Teas too.”

Riza turned to her friend and smiled. 

 

 

The two giggling women returned to their table with their cocktails.

“The tequila was a bad idea,” Riza said.

“No, it was the best idea.” Rebecca was swaying a little on her chair. “I’ll get Jean to get us another when he arrives.”

Riza smiled at her friend.  _ I’m not that drunk. Yet. _

A familiar blonde hair man walked in. Becca’s back was to him and he winked at Riza. It was Jean, Becca’s fiance. Riza tried to keep her face neutral as he came up behind Becca and wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t hear what he said but she did hear Becca’s shriek before her friend turned around and kissed him. He slipped up on the chair next to Becca. Riza was soon feeling very uncomfortable as they were very busy making out. Feeling like a third wheel, she looked at her watch. Roy should be here soon. He was bringing their other friends Maes and his wife Gracia. The two couples and the not-couple frequently spent time together and was looking forward to having Roy to distract her from her amorous friends.

 

Riza slipped off her chair. “I’m going to get us more drinks.” 

 

They didn’t even notice. She rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her face. She had only taken a few steps when she heard her name.

“Riza, hey!”  A dark-haired man waved and made his way over to where she was standing.

“Roy, you’re here finally to rescue me.”

He hugged her. She held on a little longer than she normally would but he didn't seem to mind. He looked over her shoulder at the kissing couple. “Maes is parking and Gracia decided to wait for him. So how about we go get a round of drinks in?”

“Let’s go.”

She teetered on her heels and he put his hands on her shoulders. 

“You’re looking a little unfocused. Are you drunk Riza Hawkeye?”

“Just a little.” She stuck out her tongue. 

Winking, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Be careful about pulling faces. The wind could change and you’d be stuck with it.”

Riza shoved him his chest. “You’re starting to sound like Chris, you know?”

He chuckled. “Never, ever, tell.”

“Not until next time I go to the bar.”

“You are an evil woman.”

“But you love me anyway,” she said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Roy’s eyes widened a fraction and Riza realised what she said. 

_ Shit, _ she thought.  _ Now, he’s going to think - What’s he going to think? Oh, shit. _

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again seemingly thinking better of it. 

“Drink,” she blurted. “Let’s get those drunks, I mean drinks.”

Roy shook his head and laughed. “You probably don’t need more alcohol but I’m going to get you some anyway.”

_ Ah, this was better, safer. _

“Thanks, Roy.” She patted his arm. “You spoil me.”

He smiled at her and her stomach flipped. He looked good tonight, smelt nice too. She gulped.  _ No, these aren’t friend thoughts. _ Stupid Becca was getting under her skin. 

“You alright?”

She nodded.

A look of concern on his face, Roy scrutinised hers. “Oh, Riza, maybe you shouldn’t have another drink?”

“Don’t you dare cut me off? I’m just a little tipsy, I’m mainly tired. It’s Becca’s who really drunk.”

"Hmm, I believe you even if nobody else does."

Neither noticed the woman weaving her way through the crowd. 

“Riza Hawkeye! Is that really you?”

She looked up at the high pitched squeal and saw Mindy Campbell tugging a man behind her.

“I’ll just get the drinks,” Roy said and nodded in Mindy’s direction. 

Riza wanted to call him back, but she couldn’t do it without looking really rude.

Instead, she put on her best smile. “Hi, Mindy. It’s been a long time.”

Mindy embraced her and she stiffened. The other woman paid no attention to her discomfort. 

Mindy let go finally and gestured to the man hanging back a little behind her. “This is my husband John. We left the twins at home tonight.”

Riza held her hand out to John and he shook it.

“What about you?” Mindy wiggled her eyebrows. “I don’t see any wedding ring. Still young, free and single, huh?”

“Not yet.” She coughed. “Um - I should go catch up with Roy. Mindy, it was lovely to see you.”

Mindy frowned and caught her arm. “The Roy? Surely that wasn't him? Not little, scrawny Roy Mustang?”

Riza smiled. “He’s not so little anymore. He’s filled out a lot." She pulled up her shoulders. "He’s the youngest professor with tenure at Eastern University.”

“Oh wow. If he was my professor, I’d totally bang him.” She grimaced at her scowling husband. “I mean if I wasn’t married of course.” She lowered her voice. “There must be a lot of young girls throwing themselves at him.”

“Roy’s not like that.” 

“I’m sure he isn’t. So, well done, you. How did you nab him?”

Riza was about to say they were just friends when a wicked part of herself told her to play along. 

“Oh, we’ve been best friends forever.”

“Aw - childhood sweethearts.”

"Yeah." Riza forced another smile. “Look, I better go and catch up.”

Before she could turn her back, Mindy continued, “Oh, Riza, you are coming to the reunion right?

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, you have to,” Mindy leaned in and whispered, “and bring Mr. Hot Stuff with you. I’d love to meet him properly.”

Riza gritted her teeth and just nodded. She waved at the woman a smile plastered on her face. Mindy probably didn’t remember how shitty she was to her in school, or maybe she did and didn’t care. Either way, she didn’t fancy spending any more time with that woman tonight. 

She made her way over to the bar and found Roy. She almost tripped and he steadied her again.

“Watch it. Looks like you have had a lot more to drink than I thought.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport.” She looked him in the eyes, “Thanks for abandoning me with Mindy back there.” 

“Oh, sorry.” He grimaced. “I didn’t realise. Who is she?” 

“Nobody, just one of those pretentious bitches I went to school with.”

“I’m really sorry, Riza. I know some of the girls treated you badly.”

When bartender put two pints on the bar next to Roy, she swiped one of the pints and took a sip.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Grinning, he took it off her. “I ordered you wine.” 

“Best friends share.” She thought she could feel Mindy looking at them. She lay her head on Roy’s shoulder, “You’re a good friend.”

He laughed. “Oh, Riza, you are going to have such a hangover tomorrow.”

The bartender returned with three glasses of white wine and Roy handed over the cash. He jerked his head towards Riza. “Would you mind a pint glass of water for the lady as well?”

She stuck out her lower lip into a pout. “What’s wrong with drunk Riza? I thought you liked her. I am sure you told me before that drunk Riza was more fun.”

 “I guess I have a lot of catching up to do.” 

  
  
  


The following morning, Riza’s head was still throbbing come lunch time. She and Becca had agreed to meet Roy for brunch at his aunt’s bar. He swore by her brunch as the only cure for a hangover. While she didn’t quite agree, she always felt better after one of their hangover brunches. Roy was chatting with his aunt at the bar while they were waiting for the food.

Becca poked Riza in the ribs. “Riza, you’ve been very quiet all morning. What’s up with you?”

“Becca,” she whispered, “I did something really stupid.”

Eyes wide, Becca leaned in closer, an almost hungry expression on her face. “What? 

“I let Mindy think me and Roy were an item and now she wants me to bring me to the reunion.”

“I thought you weren’t going to the reunion.”

Riza crossed her arms. “Well, I’m not.”

“Then it’s not a problem is it?” Becca’s lip twitched. “I can’t believe you told her you were dating Roy. You won’t even admit to yourself that you’re dating Roy.”

“Becca, don’t start this again. We’re friends. And she assumed, I didn't say.”

“Of course, she did.” Becca lifted her eyebrows. “Friends who keep finding reasons to touch each other, are entirely co-dependent and can’t keep relationships because their significant others can’t handle being second best.”

“Shut up, Becca. It’s not our fault that people don’t believe that two people of a different gender can be friends.”

Becca snorted. “You and Roy are the reason people can’t believe a man and woman can be friends without feelings getting in the way.”

Riza shifted in her chair and glanced over at Roy. She turned back to Becca.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, what would you do, if you saw he was really serious about someone and he wanted to marry her?” Becca lifted up her hand and waved it. “If you don’t put a ring on it, it’s going to walk.”

Riza lifted her head. “Roy can be with whoever he wants as long as they treat him well.”

Becca made a face. “Sure. I remember the last girlfriend that Roy had.” She put on a pretentious voice. “I don’t know what he sees in her.”

“Well, she wasn’t good for him.” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. You know you two are just as bad as one another.”

They were friends, had been best friends for a long time. Just like she had told Mindy. She didn’t want to go to that stupid reunion but at the same time turning up and showing them she was successful with Roy on her arm was tempting. Maybe Mindy didn’t really expect her to come or to bring Roy? She seemed surprised at the idea of her having a man like Roy. She would probably figure out that she was lying when she didn't turn up.

“Oh, Becca.” Riza put her face in her hands. “I’m going to look like such an idiot. Mindy is going to tell everyone when I don’t turn up.”

“Then, I think you should ask Roy to go with you to the reunion,” Becca said. “I reckon he would find it hilarious and you know how he likes a performance.”

“What will he think of me using him like that?”

“I don’t think he would mind.” She saw Roy coming back with pint glasses of water. “Hey Roy, Riza has something to tell you.” Riza elbowed her in the ribs and she got up. “Gotta go to the ladies room!”

Roy chuckled. “What’s up with her today?”

Riza could feel her face burning. “Roy, I have a huge favour to ask.”

Lifting an eyebrow, he leaned forward. “Go on. I’m intrigued.”

“Would you come with me to the school reunion?”

A frown on his face, he asked, “For moral support?”

“Yeah that, and I kinda let Mindy think we were dating.”

Roy’s mouth dropped open. “Oh?”

She tried to read his expression. He just looked shocked.

“I’m sorry, she assumed and I didn’t correct her, and she was horrible." She let out a whimper. "She was such a bitch to me and looking down on me and she saw you and assumed." She dipped her head. "I guess I led her on because I wanted her to think that I was able to get a guy like you.”

“Hey, Riza, it’s alright. I’m not mad. I’m just surprised.” He smirked, “and to be honest, a little amused.” 

Heat went to her face. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“A little. So, I’m a good catch, am I?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, you did.” He puffed out his chest. “You said a guy like me.”

“Fine, you’re attractive.” She rolled her eyes before going serious. “You can say no if you want.”

“I would be happy to be your fake boyfriend for the night. I can be very convincing. It will be the best not-date you ever had.”

She threw her arms around him. “Oh, Roy, I’m going to owe you big time.”

“Don’t worry. I plan on collecting.”

She pulled back and crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know yet.” His eyes were dancing. “I’ll have to wait for the opportune moment.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

“Well that’s the condition,” he said. “And Riza, don’t let women like that make you feel inferior. You’re a real catch. Any man would thank his lucky stars to have you. You’re smart, witty and beautiful.”

Her face softened. “You’re only saying that because you’re my best friend.”

“I am saying that as a man and your best friend.”

If only her best friend could be her boyfriend.

  
  
  


Roy arrived to pick Riza up and Rebecca let him inside their apartment. He was surprised to see Maes was there. 

Maes snapped a pic. “Just added it to our What’s App group. Your first date.”

Roy tried to grab the phone, "Give it here you asshole.”

“No way, buddy, everyone is really excited.”

Riza stepped into the room. “I already tried, I think we just have to go with it.”

His jaw dropped. She was wearing a red dress with a slit to the knee and a high back. He tried to speak but all that came out was a strangled gasp.

Maes clapped him on the back. “Choking there, buddy?”

Roy shot him a glare. 

Riza bit her lip. “It’s not too much is it?” 

“No,” Roy said in a hoarse voice. “You look - wow.”

Her face lit up. “You scrub up well too.”

He handed her a bunch of flowers. 

She smiled and sniffed them. “Oh, Roy, what are these for?”

“They’re called flowers.” He shrugged at her amused smile. “I thought I would do our Not-Date properly.”

There was another flash from Maes’ phone. 

Becca grabbed the flowers. “I’ll put them in water.”

Roy offered Riza his arm. She latched on and he grinned. 

“We’re going to knock them dead.”

Riza sighed deeply. “Roy, it’s not a competition, remember?”

Her look of exasperation was so adorable.

“What are you smirking at, Roy?”

“I was just thinking that we’re going to be the best looking couple at the reunion.”

  
  
  


The high school looked just as Riza remembered it, however, there was a banner on the front bearing “Welcome Back Graduating Class of 2009”. They headed for the old gymnasium which was all decked out for the occassion.

“Doesn’t this make you feel old?”

“Thanks, Roy, you’re really helping.”

He grinned. “About as much as Hughes with his pictures.”

Riza sighed remembering all the ridiculous What’s App messages. Hughes was sharing their Not-Date with all their friends and she knew they were never let up about it until the next time one of their circle did something stupid. She hoped that was soon. She loved her friends but she wished they would give it a rest about her and Roy. 

There was a small queue coming out the door and they joined it. 

“Are you cold?” Roy asked. “You can take my jacket if you like.”

She shook her head and fished through her handbag for their tickets. “I’m fine.”

“Do I even give get thanks for my gentlemanly offer?”

She looked up at him. “Thank you, Roy, my hero.”

He winked. “I like the sound of that.” 

She swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry. Roy looked really handsome. His suit brought out his shoulders and she knew that she was going to be the envy of the room. She still could barely believe that he had agreed to play along with no argument. 

Roy put his hand on the small of her back. “Come on, we’re top of the queue.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks; she wasn’t sure if it was because of her thoughts or the fact that Roy’s hand was distracting. She was being silly. She and Roy touched each other all the time without it feeling weird or too intimate. 

Smiling, Riza took Roy’s hand. She had to get over this, whatever it was; If they were to pose as a couple touching would be essential. The two women behind the desk were chattering, paying no attention to the small queue that had formed. 

“Riza Hawkeye,” she said hoping to get their attention. 

The two women stopped talking and stared. Ah, she remembered them now, Laura and Clarrissa. They were in the popular crowd which Riza certainly wasn't.

“Oh, hi, Riza,” Clarissa said.  “Wow! It’s been an age.” The woman looked behind her to where Roy stood. ”Oh, and who is this?“

Riza didn't like the hungry wat the two women were ogling him. “My - Roy.”

“Her boyfriend,” Roy said. he held out his hand to both women. “Roy Mustang.”

“Lovely to meet you,” said the women.

He dipped his head. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“And here are two coins that you can exchange for a drink at the bar.” Clarissa handed Riza the coins but was looking at Roy. “There is a free glass of wine or sparkling water just inside.”

Roy slipped an arm around her. “Let’s get those drinks, my love.”

She smiled at him, and the thing was she meant it. She liked the sound of love coming from his mouth.

“Is this ok?” he whispered as they walked away. 

The hairs stood on the back of her neck.  _ Was it alright? It was wonderful? _

He tensed up beside her. “Riza?” The time his whisper was more urgent.

“Oh, sorry, yeah.”

A dirty smirk on his face, he tightened his hold on her. “We want to make a good entrance, huh?”

They stepped into the transformed gymnasium. Music was playing, some of the tunes they remembered from their teenage years. Roy’s presence at her side steadied Riza more than she imagined it would. She could feel eyes on them or maybe it was her imagination. They walked over to the drinks table. Riza took a glass of wine and Roy took some sparkling water.  

“Try not to get drunk tonight,” Roy teased.

Punching his arm, she rolled her eyes.“Oh, shut up.”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m driving, so I have to be sober. I’ll remember everything.” 

“You’re so annoying.”

He raised his glass and she clinked hers against his.

“Riza! Riza!”

She winced. She recognised Mindy’s voice and met Roy’s eyes meaningfully. She turned around.

“Hi, Mindy.”

“Oh, Riza,” Mindy threw her arms around a bewildered Riza. “I’m so glad you came.” Riza could smell the alcohol off her. Mindy turned to Roy. “You must be Roy. I don’t know if you remember me, Roy, but we definitely met when we were kids.”

Roy frowned. “Sorry - I don’t.”

Mindy’s face fell. “Oh, I guess it was a long time ago. I’m Mindy.”

Riza felt a little jolt of satisfaction at the woman being put in her place. She hid her smile behind her hand.

“Mindy, you’re making me feel old.” Roy shook Mindy’s hand.

When the woman giggled, Riza narrowed her eyes. He was meant to be here as her date, not flirting with her high school nemesis.

“So, Roy, Riza tells me that you are a professor.”

“Yeah, I am.” Roy looked over at Riza, a fond smile on his face. “Riza’s in education too. She’s a fantastic teacher.”

Cheeks burning, Riza composed herself enough to say, “Thanks, Roy, but we all know who’s winning awards.”

She took his hand in hers and he squeezed her fingers. 

“My girlfriend, modest to a fault.”

Mindy looked from one to the other. “You two are just so in love, it’s adorable.” 

“Mindy, darling.” The woman's husband waved from the other side of the room.

“That’s John calling,” she said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Not if Riza could help it. She didn’t bear any grudges against the woman. After all, it was a long time ago but at the same time, she didn’t particularly like her, even now. She watched Mindy walk away before she dared look at Roy again. He was watching her, an inscrutable expression on his face.

“You’re quite the actor. I could kiss you right now.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s easy to - it’s not hard to pretend with you.”

She looked at him, drank in his expression.  _ Fuck, I actually want to kiss him right now.  _

Her stomach somersaulted. His lips were parted. He had good lips. They looked like they would be good lips to kiss. She let go of his hand and made a point of fumbling in her handbag as an excuse. As she stared into her bag, she took a deep breath. 

_ This is just Becca putting thoughts in my head. I’m not even drunk right now. I better not drink if I’m almost throwing myself at him sober. _

“Riza?” She looked up. Roy’s forehead was creased. “Did I do something wrong? Was it what I said?”

“No,” she said. “I’m fine.”

He put his hand on her arm. “Are you sure?”

She shivered a little at his touch. “I’m sure.”

She was being stupid. They were having a great night before this. She couldn’t let stupid lusty feelings get in the way. Roy was her best friend. 

_ Her best friend, not a boyfriend _ , she reminded herself. She closed her handbag and slipped her hand into his. “Let’s get back to our Not-Date.”

  
  
  


Roy was happy, happier than he had been in while. It had been a long time since he and Riza had gone out together without the rest of their friends. It seemed right that somehow it would be a high school because he was feeling like a lovestruck teenager. 

Maes had been all up in his face about not letting his chance slip and that he needed to let her know what he felt. But he was terrified. He didn’t know what she thought about him if it had ever crossed her mind like it constantly crossed his. His last serious girlfriend gave him an ultimatum to dump her or Riza. He would choose Riza over any woman and then that’s when he finally realised he was in love with his best friend and always had been probably. That was over a year ago and he still had not worked up the courage.

Roy looked at his watch. It was almost midnight and they had an hour’s drive back home. He sighed regretting that they didn’t book rooms for the night.

“I hate to be the spoilsport, but it’s getting late.”

Riza inclined her head. “You’re right. We should go.”

“Did you have a good night?”

She smiled up at him. “It was wonderful.”

“We should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” she said. “We need to have more fun, we’re getting awfully boring.” She grabbed his hand. That was happening a lot tonight. “C’mon, Roy. We can get a coffee in the gas station. They’re open 24/7.” 

“Feeling tipsy?”

“Roy, I had two drinks. I’m not that much of a lightweight. But I am tired.”

Laughing, they left the gym and walked towards his car. Even though nobody was looking now, they were still holding hands. Her hand felt perfect in his. And it felt good. It felt right. He wondered if she felt it too. He desperately wanted to kiss her. Somehow, he managed to let go of her hand as they reached the car. He glanced at her and he thought she saw a flash of disappointment in her smile.

 

Roy shook Riza’s shoulder. She had dosed off in the car while he was getting their coffee in the gas station and didn’t wake once on their drive back to the city. She slept like the living dead and snored like a chainsaw. It was adorable. He waited until he had pulled in outside her apartment block before attempting to wake her. 

He shook her again. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

This time, her eyes flickered open and she jumped.

He snorted as she looked around confused. Her hair was a little awry but he wasn’t going to tell her. 

She rubbed her eyes. “Oh, we’re back already.”

“Yeah, we are.” She opened her seat belt. “C’mon in. The least I can do is give you another coffee for the road.”

He yawned. “I’m not going to say no.”

They got out of the car and he followed Riza into her apartment building. She looked over her shoulder at him and his breath caught in his throat. The fondness in her expression was doing things to him that it shouldn’t. But then she had held his hand for the most of night even when she didn’t need to, even when no one was watching. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way. They took the lift, too tired to use the stairs. Riza grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder as they stood in the lift. Heart hammering his chest, he barely refrained from kissing her hair.

They stepped out of the lift just opposite Riza’s apartment. Roy froze seized with a feeling that it was now or never. It had been the perfect night and it was about to end. This was the best and maybe only chance he would ever have to tell her he was head over heels for her.

“Roy?”

He coughed and Riza turned to look at him. “This is going to sound crazy and please don’t freak out.” He closed his eyes. If she was going to let him down, he didn’t want to see pity or disgust in her eyes. “I - I love you, and not in your best friend sort of way but in a love- love way. I can’t stop thinking about you and every time I am with you I can forget everything else.”

“Uh - uh.”

He balled his hands into fists. “Look, I really hope I haven’t ruined anything by telling you.” He opened his eyes again but he kept them averted. “I just needed to say it.” 

“Roy? Look at me.” He swallowed and looked up. She had tears in her eyes. “I feel the same. I think I love you too but I’m scared what if we ruin what we have?”

She really loved him. His heart was fit to burst and he broke into a smile. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. 

“But what if it could be so much better than what we have right now.?”

She didn’t say anything but stepped closer to him. He fancied he could count all her eyelashes. He forgot to breathe for a moment as she closed the distance and kissed him. They didn’t hear the apartment door open behind them.

“Woo!”

The pair broke apart. Maes and Becca had stepped outside with matching, smug expressions on their faces. They left the door open behind them.

Riza sighed and leaned her forehead against Roy's. “Go away!”

Maes and Becca high fived.

“Seriously, guys.” Roy knew he was wearing a really soppy smile. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“It’s about time, buddy.” Maes clapped Roy on the back.

Becca squealed and grabbed Maes by the arm. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“A walk in the middle of the night?” Maes frowned a moment before catching on. “Ah, yes. A lovely walk to my place instead, where we won’t hear loud obnoxious sex.” 

Roy gritted his teeth but stopped Riza took his hand and led him into the apartment.  

“Jean won’t be jealous, will he?” they heard Maes say.

Riza groaned. “Our friends are unbearable.” 

“Forget about them” Roy closed the door behind them. “I think we need to practice this being in love thing.”

 

_ Fin _

  
  
  



End file.
